


gasoline

by sebootyslay



Series: avengers fragments [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barnes is trying to find himself, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky is broken, Conversations between Bucky Asset and Barnes, Everyone Loves Bucky, Friends Steve and Bucky, I hate sad endings, Light Angst, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, help him, so happy ending dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: you can't wake up, this is not a dream.you're part of a machine, you are not a human being





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> well damn i have two tests tomorrow but fuck it

Find a safe spot. That’s what Sam always say. _Find somewhere safe_. Problem is, safe isn’t here. Not here. Not without Rogers.

Not without Steve. _Where is he?_

He feels his chest constricting as he tried to heave for breaths. Asset’s conscious tried creeping back in, but he pushed it out. _No, you are different!_ That voice strangely sounds like Rogers’, but whatever, too many voices are swimming in his head right now. He looked down at his hands. It was dripping with something, but he couldn’t identify what it was.

Blood? It was blood. _But who’s blood, Barnes?_

He blinked again as he tries to remember. Who’s blood? Who’s blood was it? Flashes of broken glass and a screaming family echoed in his head. Blinking, and it was replaced with a tied up woman on chair. The surroundings were dark and dingy and dusty. There was a man holding her head back by her hair, and her eyes stabbed through his. The scene changed when he blinked, this time he was hidden in the trees, his scope trained on a well dressed man in a car. He could feel his finger tightening around the trigger.

No, stop.

_This is not your body, Barnes._

Stop-

_You belong to us._

The scene now changed to someone being chained up. Wait, he couldn’t feel his hands and feet. It dawned on him that _he_ was the one chained up. He tried to break free, but for some reason his body feels weak and his movements sluggish. There were people around him, people he didn’t know. A man called his name.

No.

He wanted to turn away, but Asset was obedient. He is always obedient.

The man was recognized by Asset as his handler. Handler was holding a whip in one hand and a small electronic device in the other that he identifies as a taser. He also noticed that he was bound shirtless, only clad in a thin pair of pants. As Handler approached, Barnes’ eyes widened.

Wait.

Please no.

_You belong to us, Asset._

Hands tugged the metal bounds desperately. Asset wants his body to stay quiet, but he does not want to stay quiet. This man is horrible. Horrible horrible horrible-

Barnes willed his mind to vanish when Handler snipped his pants away. Please please please please no no no no-

He screamed when something entered him. It was too big, it hurts. It _hurts. Take it out!_ Barnes’ body convulsed on the table when he was shocked by the taser. He had to bite his lips when the first whip came. Asset is taking over now. Asset doesn’t feel anything. It’s so good to be Asset sometimes, because Asset doesn’t feel. _Weapons don’t feel._

Barnes’ world fell into silence. He could feel hands on him, but Asset makes him not feel at the same time. Something was shaking him, but he lets Asset not feel the touch. The shaking was harder, and soon, Asset was also feeling irritated.

_Wake up._

I can’t.

_Yes you can. You’re not Asset._

Barnes tried to wake up. He tried grasping his mind. It’s too slippery, but he feels like he _needs_ to grasp it. Heaving a breath, he tried again.

 Instantly the scene vanished, replaced with concerned blue eyes and warm hands on his face. He recognized those blue eyes. _Safe._

“Buck, are you okay? Oh god,” Steve tilted his head up as if checking him for injuries. _Safe_. “I’m sorry, it was a bad idea to show you the files. I should’ve known better-” Barnes silenced him with a grip on his wrist. He was breathing heavily, and Steve was frowning so hard that new creases appear on his forehead.

“You wanna stand up?” he asked. Barnes shook his head. No, here is safe. Here is safe. Steve tried pulling away, but Barnes’ grip on his wrist tightened. _No, stay here. You are safe._ “Buck?” he softly called.

“Safe.” He murmured. “Safe.” He said again. Steve didn’t ask after that. The man sat down next to him. Barnes looked around. He was huddled next to the tub in the bathroom, squeezed between the cool porcelain and cabinets.

“Okay, at least breathe properly for me.” Steve said, counting slowly to five. Barnes tried breathing in and out according to Steve’s pace, feeling the panic in his chest dissipate slowly. When his breathing was steady, he leaned back on the tiled walls. He realized he was still clutching Steve’s wrists. He released them and saw that he left red marks. It went unnoticed by the man, his eyes seemingly more interested in Barnes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They stayed like that for a while. Barnes grunted and tried to stand up. He gripped the sides of the tub and pulled himself up, shoulders banging against the cabinet counter top. He grimaced, but he tried to stand still. Steve scrambled up after him, hands ready to catch him if he fell. “Wanna lie down.”

“Of course. Come on.” He let Steve wrap a hand around his wrist and gently led him into his bedroom. He sat the edge of the bed, staring at his other hand that was shaking. “Do you want anything? Food, water-”

“Why do you care?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Barnes looked up into Steve’s eyes.

“Why do you care? I am not him.” He said. He looked away from the blue eyes, his chest constricting from the hurt look in them. Why does he feel that way? He doesn’t know Steve. _He_ knew Steve, but he’s not _him_.

_Then who are you? The Asset?_

No.

_Then who?_

I’m just... me.

He heard Steve heave a heavy breath. The man then walked away towards the door, vanishing into the living room. Barnes closed his eyes and slumped onto the bed, hard. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Rogers to stay. No, he _needed_ Rogers to stay. He was startled when Rogers returned, an album clutched in his hand.

“Scoot over.” Steve commanded as he sat down next to the metal armed assassin. Barnes looked curiously at the album in Rogers’ hands.

“What’s that?” Steve turned the album over in his hands. When he opened the cover, Barnes recognized man in the black and white picture. He was wearing a uniform, and he was smiling.

“That’s Bucky.” Steve pointed at him. _Bucky_. Barnes just kept silent as Rogers kept talking. “This was the picture taken when he first tried on his uniform. Looked proud as a peacock, that asshole.” Steve smiled and shook his head. Barnes looked again at the picture. He could see the easy smile on the man, eyes unbothered and carefree.

“Bucky made sure I was set and alright before he left for war. Turned out that jerk saved cans and cans of food for me, stashed his whole savings under my pillow the morning he left. Said that it should be enough for me to live on till he comes back.” The smile on Rogers’ face slowly pulled back. “Well, he never did. And I found out why.” Rogers wasn’t paying attention to the photo album anymore. He was staring at the wall, a lost look on his face.

“Zola did something to him back in Azzano. I brought him back. Brought him home.” He looked down to his hands. “But I should have known that he wasn’t the same again. I lost him. At the freight car.” Steve turned to look at him. “And then I found you.”

“No, not me.” Barnes shook his head. “You found Asset first.” Steve smiled bitterly at the fact. He nodded his head.

“Right. Asset. Tried to kill me a few times, son of a bitch.” He said with a slight chuckle. “Almost did too.” Steve turned his body so that it was facing Barnes. “And you pulled me out, didn’t you?” Barnes nodded his head. “Why?”

“You are important. To him.” He pointed back at the smiling picture of Bucky. “I am not him, but... I hear his voice sometimes, in here.” He patted his chest softly. “He told me a lot of things, sometimes small stupid things, but he told me lots.”

“Bucky told you?”

“I am not him, but he is a part of me.” Barnes looked up to Rogers’ hopeful eyes. “Asset is also part of me, but he does not control me.” Steve had an unreadable expression on his face. They were silent for a while.

“But you’re you?” Steve asked. Barnes thought for a while before nodding.

“Yeah. I’m me.” He said. Steve suddenly surged forward and pulled him into a hug. Barnes didn’t know what to do. His arms hung limp from his shoulders and his body was stiff. He felt uncomfortable, but a small voice in his head is saying that it was a small price to pay for Rogers to feel better again. The voice sounds like Bucky, but Barnes doesn’t really care. After a while Rogers released him and sat back up straight. His eyes were glassy, and Barnes realized that the man had been crying on his shoulder.

“Well I’m glad you’re you, then.” He said with a small nod. Both then fell silent. Rogers flipped the pages of the album. The next three pages were filled with pictures of him and Bucky during the war. After that it was a litany of coloured pictures. Some had Stark on them, Natalia and Barton appeared a few times. Bruce always seemed like he stood too far until half of him is usually out of the frame. One picture showed that Thor god lifting Stark on his shoulder, and the lifted man had a very unimpressed and not amused expression.

Barnes concluded that this was somewhat a family album to Steve. It was filled with mementos of people that were important to him.

“Sorry I messed up things between you and Stark.” Barnes mumbled. Steve looked thoughtful before shaking his head.

“Doesn’t matter now. We’re fine.”

“I don’t think I’m worth all of this, Rogers.”

“Don’t. You’re worth more.”

“You don’t know that-”

“I know enough.”

“Rogers I’m not Bucky. Not anymore. He’s gone, and now-”

“Then let me have you, dammit!” Rogers slammed the album on the bed. “I know you’re not Bucky. But he’s a part of you, like you said.” Barnes could see the tired lines in between his eyes. “And if I can’t have Bucky, I’d at least want to have you.” His voice faded out into a choked breath.

This is all strange to Barnes. What is this emotion? His chest hurts and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. This is not panic, Barnes figured. He does not feel the urge to run, or to hide or attack. He feels... empty. That wasn’t a foreign feeling isn’t it? Asset feels empty all the time. Perhaps it is not empty. Perhaps its...

_It’s longing._

Oh, hello Bucky.

_Hey._

Longing?

_Yeah. You miss Stevie._

No I don’t. You do.

_I am you, dumbass._

We’re different.

_We’re part of each other. You can’t erase me._

_Or me._

Ugh. Asset.

_Mission target is showing signs of distress. Major cause:  us._

Stop analyzing.

_Action: Apologize and issue platonic body contact_

_It’s called a hug, doll._

I am not hugging Rogers. I barely even know him.

_Do it. You’ll feel better._

No.

_Target is showing further signs of distress. Eyes are getting teary._

Asset, shut the hell up.

_Look, just hug him alright?_

Why would I?

_Because he is safe._

Safe?

_Affirmative. Target is safe._

_He’s safety, doll. What did you think about when you first saw him?_

He feels like... home.

_That’s right. Stevie’s home. Don’t you wanna go home, doll?_

Home? It’s been a long time since I’ve been... home.

_Look at him. Doesn’t he look like home? Doesn’t he look safe?_

While Barnes is having an internal debate, Steve was trying to stave off tears from his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t cry. What do tears do, anyway? They’re just a form of manipulation and shows weakness. Steve doesn’t want to let Bucky know he’s weak. He’s strong. Stronger that before. He’s not the old skinny and weak Steve. Bucky’s eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t really paying attention to Steve.

“I need to go.” Steve managed to croak out. He reached out to pick up the album, but he was stop by Bucky’s grip on his wrist.

“Home. Steve.” He murmured.

“What?”

“Home.”his eyes finally focused back, and this time he was looking straight into Steve’s eyes. “You feel like home.”

“Home?” his words came up choked. Bucky thinks him as his home?

“Home is safe. You are safe.” Barnes slowly nodded. “Don’t go. You are safe. _My_ safe. _My_ home.” He said as he nodded more confidently this time. Steve was lost for words.  He doesn’t know what to do, would Barnes push him away if he hugged him again? Is he supposed to just stare dumbly at his face? “I don’t have much memory of you, but you are important. To us.”

“Us?”

Damn it Rogers are you that slow?

“Bucky, Asset and I.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not only Bucky’s home. You’re my home too. You’re Asset’s home too, although Asset doesn’t really know what home is.” Steve looked even sadder by that statement. Why does he look sad? Steve finally settled on leaning his forehead on Barnes’ shoulder. Barnes allowed it. This physical contact seemed to calm the both of them down.

Their silence was broken by a knock on their apartment door.

Steve lifted his head and turned around. He slowly got up and went to the front door that was visible from Barnes’ room if he opened the door. Steve pulled the door open, and Barnes saw Natalia enter. A smile almost crept on his lips. Natalia. He likes her. She was always blunt and straight to the point, but she is also gentle and considerate.

Barnes saw them talking to each other in hushed tones. A few times Rogers would gesture towards him, and a few times that Natalia’s eyes would flick up to look at him briefly before concentrating back on whatever dumb shit Rogers is talking. Finally, Natalia walked towards him.

“Hey big guy.” She leaned on the door frame. “Your head okay?”

“Been better.” He replied. Natalia smiled a little.

“Come back down to the lab if you feel better. Stark wants to see you.”

“Stark?”

“Yeah. You did break a table and few prototypes when you fell on your way out.” She raised an eyebrow. Barnes internally groaned. _Oh, that._ “He might want an explanation.”

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Barnes stood up. His head is feeling slightly better now. He followed Natalia out.

“Where are you going?”

“To the lab. To apologize to Stark.” Steve was about to open his dumb mouth, probably to say that he wants to follow, but Barnes shook his head. “It’s okay Stevie. I can handle responsibility.” Steve stared up at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“You called me-”

“Yeah.” Barnes managed a small smile. Steve’s hands made weird flappy motions, and from his limited knowledge of 21st century Steve, it probably means that he wants a hug but he doesn’t know if Barnes is okay with it. He voluntarily stepped forward a bit, and Steve immediately wrapped his giant arms around him.

Jesus Steve, calm down. You’re squeezing way too much air.

“Alright. Go ahead.” Steve said as he released him. Barnes turned to Natalia and followed her out the apartment and down to the lab. Through the glass walls, he saw that he made quite a mess of the lab. Natalia led him through the automatic doors, and Barnes saw Stark swiping things on a tablet. The genius looked up when he heard the automatic door opened.

“Oh hey Nat. One armed wonder.” He nodded towards both of them before paying attention back to his tablet. Barnes saw a few small robots moving around cleaning up the mess.

“Sorry for making a mess.” Barnes slowly said when Natalia prodded him. Stark didn’t lift his eyes from the piece of electronic.

“Right. Nevermind. Nothing important broken anyways.” He waved his hand in dismissal. Barnes doesn’t know if he was being sarcastic or not, but Stark’s expression was completely neutral. “Mind telling me why you almost gave Bite-size an aneurysm though?” Tony gestured to a small robot picking up the pieced of broken wood splinters on the floor. The robot lifted his metal arms and a few lines of robot talk was heard.

“Sorry. Bad memory of handler.” Barnes said as he looked back at Stark. The man was humming.

“Oh yeah? What he do?” Barnes was quiet for a while, and Natalia was squeezing his elbow as comfort.

Damn it, might as well get over it, right?

“...Sexual abuse. Also electrocution.” At that moment Stark looked up. His face was genuinely surprised. He blinked a few times.

“Holy shit. Okay. Okay, it was fine really to break my tables. Totally understandable. What the actual fuck?” Stark wasn’t making coherent sense, so Barnes turned to Natalia for an explanation. Natalia smiled at him.

“Tony means he’s not mad.”

“Mad? With the stunt that asshole pulled?” Stark set the tablet down on a table. “What the fuck? People like that shouldn’t live. To even torture someone in that way.” Stark blanched at the thought. He lifted his hands to comb through his hair. “Well, I guess I’m kinda sorry showing the files to you. Steve told me you weren’t ready, but I thought why the hell not.”

“Steve is a dumbass.”

“Yeah. He is.” Stark smiled a little. He then proceeded to look at Barnes in concern. “You okay now?” Barnes nodded. Stark let out a relieved exhale. “Okay, cool. Does this mean I can play with your arm?”

“What?”

“I mean, you know, tinker around for a little bit.” Stark shrugged. “It’s great tech, and frankly, I’m very interested.” He picked his tablet back up. “But if you’re uncomfortable with it, its totally cool.” He added quickly. Barnes thought for a while.

“No straps. Or chains, and I don’t want to lie down.” He said. Stark’s hard eyes seem to soften at the conditions. Why?

“Of course.” He replied, in an equally more softer tone.

Dinner was okay that night. Banner made stir fry, and Barnes found out that he really likes tea. Steve said Bucky was more of a coffee type, so Barnes made a note to try some out the next morning. Ever since he arrived to the tower a few days ago, the Avengers were treating him well. They were understandably wary and cautious about him on the first day, but they warmed up pretty fast, especially after Barnes let Natalia lie her head on his lap during a movie night on his second day here.

 Stark knew about his parents, and what he had done to them, but the man also knew how fucked up his brain was. Stark was there, on the day he was rescued. Stark witnessed how with only a few words, Barnes was shut off and Asset took control. Stark saw how Asset literally almost killed Rogers. It was Stark’s Iron Man who pulled him off the captain, and it was his nano-tech fist that knocked Barnes unconscious. The genius understood how severely hurt he was, losing control to the point of even _hurting_ Rogers. He read the files. He forgave, and Barnes was eternally grateful for that.

“Who’s up for dessert?” Bruce asked.

“What’re we having?”

“ _That_.” Barton gasped.

“No.”

“Yes.” Banner nodded his head. Stark was spluttering in his seat, almost choking on his water.

“But you said-”

“And I managed to pull it off.” Banner cut it. Stark’s jaw dropped. Barnes was thoroughly confused. He looked over to Rogers.

“What are they talking about?” Steve smiled as he shook his head.

“Take it out! Take it out!” Barton started chanting and hitting the table, joined by Stark, and surprise surprise, Natalia. Rogers just gestured towards Banner. Barnes saw him go to the fridge and opened it, revealing a cake.

“A cake?” he was thoroughly confused.

“Not just any cake. It’s his famous cheesecake tiramisu.” Barton said with heart eyes. “It is the most delicious cake you will ever taste.”

“Soft, creamy, not too sweet, perfect!” Stark continued. He was tittering like a kid with too much sugar as Bruce placed a slice in front on him. “Ooooh boy.”

“Would you like one, James?” Banner asked kindly after placing a slice of the cake in front of Rogers. Barnes glanced at Steve, and the man nodded with a smile.

“Sure.” Barnes answered, and a plate was placed in front of him. The slice looked inviting, with repeating layers of brown and cream. He glanced at everybody at the table. All of them seemed to enjoy it, and Rogers was already halfway through his. He tentatively picked up a fork and broke a piece. As he ate the small bit, his eyes widened.

“Buck?” Steve called.

“This is...” Barnes’ brain seemed to be jammed for a while. “...delicious.” he said quietly. Banner laughed, as if relieved, and Rogers nudged his hand.

“Then eat.” Steve said. Barnes, as if broken from his trance, continued to shovel pieces of cake in, almost rivaling Barton at how fast he was eating it. He had a second and third slice, and Barton and Stark nearly had a cutlery throwing argument over the last slice. Banner himself finished it, so the argument died down early.

He helped cleared the table after dinner, and Natalia helped him load up the dishwasher (‘ _you mean you don’t have to physically wash it yourself?’ ‘yes Barnes.’)_. Steve was waiting for him at the communal living room, and stood up from the couch he was sitting when Barnes appeared.

“Wanna go up?” he asked. Barnes nodded, and they both rode the elevator up. Steve went to shower, and Barnes sat at the living room. Natalia had given him a book, said it was her favourite. Maybe he should try reading. Did Bucky love reading? The book was in Russian. Bucky couldn’t have managed to read, but thanks to Asset, Barnes can now speak at least 30 languages. 70 years is a long time to learn a language.

The book is actually nice. Barnes got through three chapters when there was knock. Steve answered it, and Barnes could hear his surprised voice at the visitor.

“Pepper? What are you doing here?”

Ahh, Potts, is it? Stark’s girl. Barnes saw Potts once. Didn’t really know how she is like, but she seems was too good for Stark. He heard a gentle voice replying before the clicking sound of heels approaching him.

“Hey Barnes.” Potts greeted. Barned glanced up. Potts was still in her office suit, her hair tied in a bun behind her head. She had something in her hands. “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Barnes replied. He sounds distant and cold, but Potts beamed at the answer.

“That’s great! I’m glad that you’re adjusting fine.” She placed the box on the table. “Tony said you had a... bad accident today.”

“That what he calls it?”

“I’m sorry Barnes. I could say that I know how it feels, but I don’t. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She placed a hand on his knee. Usually Barnes would shy away from any touch, hissing at Barton once (thank god the man understands and doesn’t hold it against him. Barnes like Barton). However, he did not push Pott’s hand away. Her touch was... comforting.

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“My name’s Bucky, at least that’s what Steve calls me.” He said. He saw her mouth slowy turning up to a smile, dimples and all. The edges of her eyes crinkled, and Barnes wondered how a person could look so happy and precious at the same time.

“Bucky.” She said softly. “I’m glad you’re comfortable Bucky, and I’d like to apologize for Tony. He shouldn’t have shown you the files.”

“It’s fine. I asked.” Barnes said. Potts nodded her head.

“Well, ok then. I bought mini cupcakes for the team. I managed to save two for you and Steve.” She gestured towards the box. “Hope you like red velvet.” She stood up. “Goodnight, Bucky.” She said with a smile and walked towards the door. Steve saw her out, and she gave him a hug goodnight. Steve closed the door with a smile. Pepper is always nice. Always gentle and caring. Makes him wonder how the hell Tony landed her in the first place.

“You alright, Buck?” he called when he saw his friend is still stuck in his same position.

“Warm.” He replied. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Warm? Want me to turn the stat down?” he asked. He saw Bucky shake his head and he went over to him. He sat on the couch that Pepper previously sat on. “What do you mean?”

“Her hand. Warm.” Barnes rubbed the spot that Pepper rested her hand on. “Safe.” He mumbled. Steve smiled.

“Yeah, Pepper is nice. Tony’s lucky to have her.”

“Stark’s an idiot.”

“Yeah well, Pepper still loves him.” Steve said with a chuckle. Barnes hummed. “You wanna go to bed, Buck?” Barnes thought for a while. Well, he wouldn’t be sleeping, but he guesses sitting on the bed wouldn’t be that bad. He nodded his head, and they part ways to their own bedrooms.

 

It was a pleasant three weeks for Barnes at the tower. JARVIS is good assistance, often helping him operate most of the things at the tower. So far, everyone had graduated from calling him Barnes to Bucky. Barnes feels comfortable to address himself at Bucky at most times, and that meant more hugs from Steve.

Everything was fine and dandy, except one day the alarms blared during breakfast. Barnes looked up from his omelette that Banner prepared (he started eating at the communal room now). Natalia quickly dropped her utensils.

“Sorry to bother your breakfast, but it seems like someone had stolen one of my transmitters.” JARVIS informed calmly.

“The one on the roof?” Stark asked as he walked around the breakfast table.

“Yes, and one more thing.” JARVIS’ voice was cut short when a familiar voice rang through the speakers.

“Tony? Oh my god Tony someone’s trying to break through the glass!” Pepper’s panicked voice made everyone stiffen.

“Honey where are you?”

“My office, oh god Tony they’re going to _break in-_ ”

Barnes did not like the panicked tone in Pepper’s voice.

“Calm down sweetheart. Get out of the office for me.” Tony said as he ran towards the hangar. Barnes saw him lifting his hand, and the Iron Man armor assembled. “I’ll send Cap to fetch you. Okay, honey? Calm down for me.” Tony looked up. “JARVIS, how long is the glass going to hold?”

“Glass integrity is 40%.”

“Fuck, get on it, Cap. You know what, take Bucky with you.” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He doesn’t have any guns on him, but he always walks around with at least five knives on him. He doesn’t have time to get a gun, so he and Steve sprinted up the stairs. It was faster than the elevator.

Bucky was leading, and he took three steps at a time, Steve hot in his trails.

“This way.” Steve led, hand clutching his shield and led them through the hallways. He could hear people screaming in the distance. When Steve reached a door, he barged in, and Barnes head Pepper scream. He scanned the room. He saw her behind the couch, gripping her knees that were drawn to her chest.

“Cap,” she croaked, eyes red with tears. Outside, Bucky saw Iron Man already having a battle with a jet, blasting beams everywhere. Every time it hits the building, the room shook, and that just made Pepper more frazzled. “Bucky.” She said when he knelt down next to her.

“Can you walk?” he asked. She nodded. He helped her up. “Steve?”

“Let’s get her to the bunker.” Steve said. They have a bunker at the lower ground just for the purpose if anything bad happens, they could hide there. They started to run, but Pepper was too slow, so Bucky had to lift her up. On the way, they were greeted with armed men who started shooting at them. Bucky crouched down behind Steve who shielded them. Pepper was positively sobbing into his chest, arms wound tight around his neck. Bucky used his free hand to unlatch a knife hidden in his pant leg. He narrowed his eyes and flung it. The bullets stopped momentarily, and it was enough for Steve to barrel through the remaining men, punching all of them unconscious.

Steve kicked a gun towards Bucky, and he bent down to pick it up. Pepper looked as if she was about to faint when the metal pressed against her skin.

“Oh god, Bucky.” She hid her face in his neck.

“We’re going to make sure you’re safe.” Steve promised. As they proceeded down, they were met with more armed men, but none had a chance when Bucky fired. He only needs one bullet per person, and he never misses.

Asset never misses.

They made it to the bunker, and Natalia opened the door for them. Bucky brought the sniffling Pepper over to the couch and placed her there.

“Where’s Tony?” he heard Steve ask.

“Still in pursuit. Clint’s on the roof.” Without a word, Bucky exited the bunker and head up towards the roof. He could hear Steve calling for him, but he was too pumped to answer. Asset was having a little too much fun.

Calm down.

_Negative. We must locate the target._

Yeah I would if you could just tone down a bit.

_Deny._

Don’t you deny me you piece of shit.

_DENY_

Ugh, fine. Whatever.

Asset seemed to grunt in victory. Bucky rolled his eyes as he reached to the roof. He saw Barton on the edge, aiming his arrow at something. He also head metal clanging noises and blasts that clearly came from Iron Man.

“What’s the stat?” he asked Barton. The man didn’t flinch.

“Dude’s got a flying suit as well. Doesn’t look half bad.” Barnes looked at the scene in front of him. Iron Man was busy battling with another iron man. Well, more of a made-from-scrap-and-junkyard-metal iron man.

“That dude is flying in a trashcan.” Barton snorted. He nudged something with his feet.

“Knew you’d come up. Got you something.” Bucky looked down and saw a machine gun. He grinned as he picked it up. Cocking it, he positioned the gun so that he could get a clear shot. He turned on the earpiece he forgot he was wearing, and soon was greeted with a string of curses from Stark.

“Fucking-this dude doesn’t stop!” Bucky saw Iron Man fly to the back, where he knew that there were no civilians. “Incoming guys. This sack crap has mini robots flying to you, Clint.”

“Got it.” Clint re-positioned his bow, and soon enough, a swarm of flying mini robots charged at them, shooting laser blasts. The two of them managed to dodge, Bucky rolled to his side to hide behind a vent tunnel and Clint behind another one of Tony’s transmitters.

“The future is fucking weird.” Bucky mumbled as he fired his shots.

“Tell me about it and-shit!” Bucky looked up and saw Iron Man flailing in the air. “He got one of my thrusters!” Bucky saw Iron Man got hit one more time before the thrusters failed him and he was spiraling down from the sky.

“Oh fuck.” Clint clicked something in his bow and pulled an arrow. “Sorry if this leaves a hole, Tony.” He said before firing. The arrow shoots towards Tony, a cable following behind it. It shoot Iron Man through the shoulder, and Clint was yanked forward by the force. He caught himself by the ledge, using his feet to ground himself. “Fucking hell, Tones you weigh a fucking lot,” Clint gasped as he tried to pull. Bucky wanted to help, but suddenly it was raining fire. He looked up and saw the trashcan man.

Annoyed and slightly pissed off because he didn’t really finish his omelette that morning, Bucky aimed upwards and fired. It took him three shots, but the man was down in a heap of rusty metal on the roof. Bucky glanced at him, pretty confident that he could spare a few seconds, and went over to Clint who was still struggling to pull Tony up. He gripped the cable with two hands and pulled. The two of them managed to pull over the ledge and laid him down on the roof. Bucky tore the mask off, and saw that Tony’s nose was bleeding, but he was pretty much alive.

“I’m gonna go on a diet. I swear.” Was all Tony said. Clint only managed to sigh and Bucky stood up. He went over to trashcan man and opened his helmet. He was greeted with a spluttering man, coughing up what seemed to be blood.

Okay, Bucky may or may not have blown an artery, but whatever.

The mess was settled, and Pepper was completely hysterical at the sight of Tony at the med bay. While Bucky and Clint were busy pulling Tony to safety, the bunker was attacked by more mini robots and a few armed men. Steve and Natalia handled it well, and by the time they rushed to the roof, the bad guy was already cuffed.

Tony had to stitch back a few wounds (the biggest one was from Clint trying to heave him up, so everything was okay). Dinner was held at the genius’ ward, and there was takeout Thai boxes around. Pepper was sitting across Tony’s lap on the bed, Natalia and Clint were sharing an armchair, Bruce was on the floor, Steve was on another chair and Bucky was sitting in between the captain’s legs, back pressed against the armchair.

“Also, I’d like to thank Buckaroo for saving me today.” Tony said through mouthfuls of pad thai.

“Hey, I saved you too!” Clint protested.

“Yeah, and you put a pretty large hole in my arm, so no thanks.” Tony snorted. The whole team was then bickering and laughing, and Bucky was just content to watch.

Maybe he wasn’t a weapon.

Because weapons don’t feel. Weapons don’t smile when Natalia and Clint started throwing bits of bak choy at each other. Weapons don’t feel shy when Pepper praised and thanked him in front of everyone. Weapons doesn’t feel touched when Bruce remembered him and asked him what he would like to drink. Weapons certainly don’t feel safe when Steve runs his hand through his hair.

I guess I’m not a weapon.

_You never were doll._

Thanks Bucky.


End file.
